


The Antics of The Skeleton Lodge

by 9puppys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Inspired By "Skeleton Squatters and the Landlady" By Tyrant_Tortoise, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Fanwork, My First Undertale Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Reader's Name Is Yin Instead of Y/N, reader is female, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9puppys/pseuds/9puppys
Summary: Just some random short stories inspired by "Skeleton Squatters and the Landlady"My Grammar Isn't The Best So Feel Free To Proofread This Fic And Point Out Any Mistakes In The Comments Below And I'll Try to Correct It As Best I Can, Since I'm Kinda New To Archive of Our Own :D





	The Antics of The Skeleton Lodge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tyrant_Tortoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrant_Tortoise/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Skeleton Squatters and the Landlady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816140) by [Tyrant_Tortoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrant_Tortoise/pseuds/Tyrant_Tortoise). 



> You awake in the Skeleton Lodge to find that the others are nowhere to be found, Confused, You make your way down the stairs to hear bells jingling, You make you're way through the living room only to find an unfamiliar face cooking in the kitchen
> 
>  
> 
> So firstly, I'd like to give a big shoutout to the creator of "Skeleton Squatters and the Landlady" for inspiring me to make this story, Second, Some of the character's abilities are created for the purpose of this story, So they may not be canon to that characters AU
> 
> Being a thief, Chaser has various abilities revolving around helping him steal things, Like causing people- or monsters -to fall asleep, making people- or monsters -suddenly become attracted to someone, Making people- or monsters -Act drunk, And other things, This will become relevant later on...

 

You awake to the sound of your alarm going off, Reluctantly you turn it off, Stretching as you get up off the bed...

After taking a shower and getting dressed into some decent clothes you began making your way down the flight of stairs

Continuing down you notice something seems off, The Lodge is quiet...  _too_ quiet... You shrug, Assume it's cause you woke up before the others and leave it at that, After you get to the bottom of the steps you notice an unusual smell coming from the kitchen, Not something burning, No... Whatever this is it smells... delicious

"That's strange..." You mumble under your breath, You remember telling the others that  _you_ were making breakfast for  _them_  today

Preparing for the worst, You start heading towards the kitchen, As you get to the doorway surprisingly it's not Blue or Papyrus you spot in the kitchen, But an unfamiliar face taking a tray of freshly baked muffins from the oven

Sans _did_ say there were many other Skeletons living in and around the lodge, But this one you've never met, Not only _that_ But he has the _nerve_ to barge in and use the kitchen without consent? Deep breaths Yin, Deep Breaths

Clearing Your Throat, You began to introduce yourself, "Um... Hi... I'm Yin, The Landlady" You reach out your hand to greet the strange skeleton

Taking your hand, The stranger nods, "Pardon me, Where are my manners?... The name's Sans, Sans the skeleton, But my friends call me Chaser... How nice to finally make your acquaintance" He then bows, Placing a kiss on your knuckles, making you blush slightly When you're both done introducing yourselves you start making bacon and eggs, After an awkward silence you finish eating, You head into the living room to watch a movie, Chaser choosing Indiana Jones

When you get halfway through the movie the door to the lodge opens, Pausing the movie you walk to the entrance to find Sans and Stretch carrying groceries, "I was wondering where you guys went" "Sorry Yin" Sans responds "We thought We'd get up early and buy groceries" As you began walking towards the kitchen to help put away groceries, You hear shouting coming from the living room, Rolling your eyes you began to put away groceries when someone stomps into the kitchen

"WHAT IN ASGORE'S NAME IS _HE_ DOING HERE!!" As you turn around you spot the source of the shouting, Red is standing in the doorway looking extremely annoyed, You know this won't end well, You sigh, "I don't see the issue here" You say cooly, Crossing your arms "He seems nice, I honestly don't see the harm in him visiting" "Seriously!?" He says, pinching the bridge of his nonexistent nose, or atleast, where it _would_ be if he had one, "That guy is nothing but trouble, He needs to leave... Now!" Red demands "He doesn't _seem_  like trouble" You retort, "And besides..." Before you could finish what you were about to say you're suddenly overcome with drowsiness, Trying to regain your balance you began heading towards the counter to use for support, But as you go to take the first step in that direction you fall, Closing your eyes you prepare yourself for the moment the back of your head collides with the floor, Only to realize... it doesn't, curiously you began opening your eyes and look up to find Sans staring at you worryingly, "Careful kid... _Tibia_ honest, I'd be a shame if you were to hurt yourself trying to regain your _footing_ " "HUMAN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Asked Blueberry, Voice laced with concern "What happened sweetheart? You ok?" Red Inquires, Eventually, All your lodgemates seemed to chime in similarly voicing their concerns, As you glanced at everyone's worried faces you start to slip in and out of consciousness and when you realize you can't fight it any longer you finally succumb to the drowsiness, The last thing you hear before you drift off is Edge yelling at Chaser and demanding to know what he's done

As you regain consciousness you rub your eyes and slowly began to sit up only to release a groan when you discover you have a headache equivalent to that of a hangover

"HUMAN! YOUR AWAKE!" Blueberry shouts with relief, "Not so loud" You wince, One hand holding your throbbing head, "Oh.. Uh.. Sorry..." Blue Answers sheepily, "What happened?" You ask, Slight confusion clearly visible

As Blueberry explains why you lost consciousness as well as what happened afterwards and finishing with how you ended up in your own bed he began explaining Chaser's timeline and other things about him, The rest of the day went on as normal, Albeit with everyone a bit on edge, Looking back you realize how many red flags you missed, From his choice in movies, To him just barging in and making himself at home, Upon realization you facepalm, Annoyed at yourself for not being more cautious

Your such an idiot...

 

**Author's Note:**

> So now that you've finished the first short story, I would like to get into some details that will be important to remember, The following is a list of the characters affected by Chaser's ability and those somehow immune, Possible Explanation Later... Maybe...
> 
>  
> 
> Characters affected
> 
> Blueberry (Swaptale/Underswap)  
> Stretch (Swaptale/Underswap)  
> Sans (Undertale)  
> Yin (Reader)
> 
> Characters immune
> 
> Red (Underfell)  
> Papyrus (Undertale)  
> Edge (Underfell)  
> Q (Quarantine!Sans)  
> G (Skeleton Squatters and the Landlady)  
> Mutt (Swapfell)  
> Blackberry (Swapfell)  
> Axe (Horrortale)  
> Crooks (Horrortale)  
> Your Ex


End file.
